Numerous medical devices have been developed for the delivery of therapeutic agents to the body.
In accordance with some delivery strategies, a therapeutic agent is provided (a) within a polymeric carrier layer and/or (b) beneath a polymeric barrier layer that is associated with an implantable or insertable medical device. Once the medical device is placed at the desired location within a patient, the therapeutic agent is released from the medical device at a rate that is dependent upon the nature of the polymeric carrier and/or barrier layer.
The desired release profile for the therapeutic agent is dependent upon the particular treatment at hand, including the specific condition being treated, the specific therapeutic agent selected, the specific site of administration, and so forth. As a result, there is a continuing need for polymeric layers, including polymeric barrier layers and carrier layers, that are able to provide a broad range of therapeutic agent release rates.